Pushing Deep and Pulling Hard
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: Erza knew the best way to relieve Jellal's stress when he came home after a day of hard work at the Council. Written for the Jerza lovefest 2016 on Tumblr. Day 2: Cafune (Portuguese meaning to run one's fingers through a lover's hair)


It was an exhausting day at the Council. Jellal plopped himself down on the couch after taking off only his knee high boot and his deep purple coat, feeling utterly tired and a bit hungry, but was relieved that he was finally home.

He once again wondered how he had accepted the invitation to return to the Council. Certainly he had thought that with his knowledge and abilities, he should contribute himself in the reformed Council to help rebuilding the rules in their magic world, to bring peace again. It was also one of the ways to redeem himself. He wasn't wrong. He was elected as the Chairman because apparently he was the most experienced one among all the Councilmen. And his opinions were relied upon hugely when they tried to learn the mistakes from the past and to make things right.

It was only that when it came to dealing with chaos caused by guilds and with the complaints that followed, especially when they concerned Fairy Tail, Jellal found himself not being as amused as he used to be when he was, well, evil and younger. And it felt as if he was now leading at least half a hundred Crime Sorciere. It was all futile effort he made to try to make those reckless mages lead by young and kind of egoistic masters follow the rules with customary means such as negotiation and punishment. He ended up finding himself always relying on his _talent_ in manipulating others when dealing with them in order to make them behave, something he thought he shouldn't be proud of. He really began to suspect that it was all a conspiracy from his fellow Councilmen to punish him for destroying the Council in the past by passing the hard job of Chairman to him.

"Hey, you are back."

Jellal turned his head and saw his fiancée walking into the living room while brushing her wet hair with a towel to soak up the residual water. She was in a simple yellow camisole matched with a pair of shorts of the same color. And she wasn't wearing a bra underneath that he could see the outlines of her breasts and the shape of her nipples through the thin fabric of her top. He smelled the strawberry and vanilla body wash she used when she sat down beside him.

"How's your day?" Erza asked and gave Jellal a peck on the lips.

"Busy. Fruitless. Tired." Jellal sat up straight and turned to face Erza. His hands found themselves in the towel on her head and taking over her job on drying her hair. He forced his mind to go blank for a moment, to free it from the thought of his work, by focusing his attention on the simple task at hand instead.

"Hmm. I hope Fairy Tail wasn't the main cause this time?" He still heard Erza asking tentatively.

"Not the main." He confirmed.

 _But one of, always._ Erza knew better than Jellal what troubles Fairy Tail was capable of giving to the Council. She felt sorry for her fiancé. But she would also always side with her guild. She decided to drop the topic. Their conflict of interests at work could be solved in the Council and in Fairy Tail's Master's office, but should not be in their home.

She took the towel away from Jellal's hands and flew it on the coffee table. Sliding a leg across his thighs she straddled his lap. Her hands cupped his cheek to pull him in for a slow and tender kiss. His hands found her bottom and groped, before they went underneath her camisole to her bare back to caress her warm and slick skin. She arched into him and nibble his lower lip, while running her fingers in all directions through his dry and stiff blue locks that had been slicked back and kept in their places by hairspray, ruffling his styled hair.

Erza pulled away just before Jellal could slid his tongue into her mouth, making the man grumble in protest. But she only chuckled playing no mind to his frown and inspected the work she did on his hair with her eyes.

"You look better now." She kissed him on the part of the tattoo under his right eye; a satisfied smile on her lips. There was nothing wrong for Jellal to have his hair slicked back to give a more formal, more serious and more authoritative look when he ruled the Council. But she would always prefer it when his bangs touched his forehead and when his locks hanged down loosely at the sides of his face. She loved the way his hair curled outward at the end and wavered following every move of his head. She liked how he looked more carefree and sexy wild when his hair was slightly messy.

"If you said so, then it must be." Jellal withdrew one hand from Erza's back and ran his fingers into her hair. With a gentle pull on her tresses he made her head tilt back. Leaning forward he kissed her exposed throat then licked with a smirk on his lips. He was always amused by how much Erza liked to mess with his perfectly styled hair, being in favor of his hair in their nature state. And he could certainly enjoy her fingers running through his hair, just as much as he enjoyed feeling her hair between his own fingers.

He listened to Erza humming lowly as his mouth moved lower to her collarbone, then to her chest before he buried his face into the hollow between her breasts. Soon Erza was weaving her fingers into his locks again, grasping a handful as he left a wet trail on the upper side of her right breast. He moved up near to her armpit next, nudging one strap of her top with his nose until it fell from her shoulder. Erza sighed when he moved back to her breast to brush her nipple with the tip of his tongue, before she pulled him up to kiss him on the lips.

"Not now." Erza slid her hands down from Jellal's head to his cheeks. "Get a shower first. And I can cook you something to eat if you haven't have dinner yet at the Council." She knew that he had the tendency to skip eating when he was too focused on work.

"I don't hunger for food now but for you." Jellal tilted his head forward trying to close the small distance between his lips and Erza's but Erza didn't let him, pushing him back with a tightened hold of her hands on his face.

"Then I'll wait for you in the bed and be all yours when you are done showering." Erza offered, with a honey sweet smile.

"Deal."

Jellal relaxed his grip on Erza's hair. Putting down her hands, Erza slid off Jellal's lap and stood in front of him, before taking his hands to pull him up from his sitting position. She led him into the bathroom and undressed him.

"Take your time."

Jellal held out a hand and found the back of Erza's neck before she turned around to leave. Pulling her in he swiftly stole a kiss from her lips.

"I want you to pull at my hair so hard that it hurt when I meet you in the bed." He whispered in a husky voice against her lips; his gaze boring into hers.

A smirk formed on Erza's lips. "Make me." She pulled Jellal's hand away from her neck before pushing him towards the shower. "But wash yourself clean first."

Jellal grinned. He watched Erza until she stepped out the bathroom and closed the door, before doing what Erza demanded him to as quickly as possible. When finished, he headed to the bedroom straight with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist.

If the water had carried away any of his desire when he showered, what Jellal found Erza doing in the bedroom was more than enough to turn him on again in an instant. In her bare form, she was leaning against the headboard with a pillow supporting her back and with her knees bent up. Her eyes were only half open, her cheeks were rosy pink and her lips parted as she breathed in shallow pants. She was pleasuring herself, holding one of her breast in her hand and rolling its tip while rubbing two fingers up and down along her entrance.

Jellal could feel his cock hardened beneath the towel. He pulled the towel off his waist and let it drop on the floor before climbing into the bed. He crawled across the mattress towards Erza, and came to a stop between her legs with his knees rested beside her ankles and with his hands planted on the mattress underneath her thighs.

Leaning forward he brushed his lips against the outer shell of Erza's ear. "I thought you said that you would wait for me?" His tone teasing, and his lips curved into an amused smile when he felt Erza shivering from the warm air he breathed into her ear.

"It's my fault - for breaking - my promise to you." Erza gasped out her reply beside Jellal's ear as she continued stimulating herself. "Punish me, please. _Mr Chairman_."

With his heartbeat quickening in response to her invitation Jellal moved back a little to look at Erza.

"Said that again."

" _Punish me._ " She shut her eyes close and her mouth formed an o-shape as she whimpered. " _Chairman_."

"I won't be harsh on you." He told her softly.

Keeping one hand pressing onto the mattress to support his weight, Jellal raised his free hand to caress Erza by her shoulder before running his fingers down her arm. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist he pulled her hand away from her centre, making her open her eyes and groan in frustration. Bringing her hand to his mouth he licked clean her fingers coated with her arousal, while exchanging intense gazes with her. Directing her hand to the back of his neck he placed her palm over his skin, before he released his hold on her wrist.

His hand reached down between Erza's legs to insert two fingers into her core. She was warm and already wet enough that he could thrust his fingers deep inside her with ease to hit at spots which she could not reach by herself. She grabbed at the wet end of his hair which brushed against his neck and left water droplets on his skin as she moaned in pleasure with every twist and turn of his fingers. His thumb found her sensitive bud between her folds and rubbed, pushing her further to her climax. She shuddered, and her legs closed in on him as she came. He closed his mouth around hers to swallow the sound of her cry.

Jellal pulled out his fingers as his mouth released Erza's, and readjusted his pose to sit on the mattress in kneeling position with parted legs. But he was still being kept at an arm's length from Erza who was still holding him by his neck. He took in the way her cheeks flamed and her lips reddened from her orgasm, and smiled.

"You look so pretty."

The smile Erza returned to him was sweet and satisfied but slightly shy. Jellal felt his heart fluttered in delight. Then he inhaled sharply, feeling Erza's fingers wrapping themselves around his already hardened but not hard enough cock. She stroked him lazily but thoroughly from the base to the head, then rubbed his tip gently with her thumb. Grasping at the sheet, Jellal let out a deep sigh and bowed into Erza. His bangs fell low over his closed eyes.

"And you are the sexiest man I've ever seen, _Mr Chairman_."

"Yeah?"

A chuckle resonated deep in Jellal's chest as he thought about how well Erza knew what to say to inflate his ego and to make him feel like standing at the top of the world. But he also realized that she was now teasing him, for her strokes on him were both a bit too slow and a bit too light. He wriggled his hips back and forth trying to increase the friction she applied on his length. Yet her touch remained gentle, delaying him in attaining the satisfaction he desired.

Forcing his eyes open, Jellal glanced at Erza from under his bangs. He replayed in his head the words she said to him in a needy and lust-filled tone. _Punish me. Please. Mr Chairman._ Releasing the sheets his hands reached out for Erza's breasts instead. He fondled and squeezed her mounds of flesh, still being fascinated by their softness and solid weight in his hand, before he rolled her erect nipples between his fingers. Erza gasped and tighten her hold on Jellal's cock, making him groan in response.

"Jellal." Erza moaned, feeling heat quickly building up in her core once again as Jellal pinched the tips of her breasts just hard enough to bring her not only pleasure but pain. "I want you inside me. Now." He had also become rigid beneath her fingers.

"Let go of me." Jellal would have also asked Erza to call him _Mr Chairman_ to tease her if he wasn't feeling eager to enter her just as much as she wanted him to. Erza followed his request immediately, withdrawing her hands from his body and resting her arms on her sides. Jellal also retreated his hand from her breasts, and moved back a little to leave some space between them.

Grabbing her knees, Jellal pulled Erza down until she was laying on her back on the mattress but resting her head on the pillow being put up against the headboard. Wrapping her legs around his torso above his hips, he aligned his shaft to her entrance. Leaning forward, he supported himself by pressing his palms into the pillow on either side of her head. His bangs brushed lightly against her forehead, wetting her skin slightly. Erza raised her hands up and ran her fingers through Jellal's damp hair, pinning his bangs over his scalp so that his whole face including the tattoo on his right forehead was fully revealed to her. They were staring into each other's eyes when Jellal sheathed himself inside Erza with one forward thrust of his hips, which forced out a cry from Erza's mouth.

Jellal held himself still, taking some time to relish in the exhilarating sensation which came over him from simply having Erza hugging his cock tightly inside her damp and hot core.

Erza jerked her hips impatiently while tightening her grip on his hair. " _Jellal_."

His name sounded like a demand but more like a plea. The tightness and urgency in Erza's voice broke his stamina and Jellal began to move. His thrusts were slow and shallow at first, but it took little time for him to quicken his pace when he felt waves of pleasure running from deep low in his stomach up to his spine. He felt the wave growing even stronger when Erza began to raise her hips above the mattress to meet his, while grasping at his locks with a force that was strong enough to sting his scalp as he wished. All the pressure and fatigue he got from work seemed to have vanished as excitement gradually taking over his mind and body.

Erza was drawing his face closer to hers with her fingers in his hair as she looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes and sang erotic moans from her parted lips. Yet Jellal resisted the temptation to kiss her. He wanted to appreciate the way her face twisted with unbearable pleasure and the sound of his name rolled off her tongue like a prayer when she came. He grinded his hips hard against Erza's as he pounded into her. All his muscles, from his legs to his abdomen, and from his back to his arms, were tightening in a way that was powerful but was also almost painful. His cock was throbbing inside her. He could felt the pulsation vividly when he pushed it through her tight core, and thought he was feeling her inner muscles convulsing around him too.

Erza tightened her legs around Jellal's wrist and pulled his locks forcibly for support as she began spasming underneath him and chanting his name. The intensified pain Jellal felt on his scalp due to Erza's vice grip on his hair actually made him grimace. Gritting his teeth, Jellal plunged deep and hard into Erza, finally making her scream out her orgasm. The blissful expression that came with a tinge of pain on Erza's face was a beautiful sight in Jellal's eyes, which made his racing heart pound loudly inside his chest. Leaning his head down, Jellal captured Erza's lips with his and slid his tongue inside her mouth as he continued to drive into her core to reach his own climax. He groaned into her mouth when his release came and stiffened as he emptied himself inside of her.

Feeling every ounce of his energy having left his body, Jellal allowed himself to go weak and slumped, draping himself over Erza. He rested his head on her breasts, pressing one side of his cheeks against her firm but soft flesh, and slipped his hands to her back to hold her. Their legs tangled, and he was still buried inside her.

"Satisfied?" Erza asked, stroking Jellal's hair with adoration while running her fingers on his back in random patterns.

"Very." Jellal answered with a tired but content smile.

But his stomach disagreed and rumbled, which made Erza laugh.

"Who said he didn't hunger for food earlier?" Erza kissed the top of Jellal's head. "Want me to cook you something to eat?"

"No. No need." Years of living in hardship had trained him to have high tolerance for many physical sufferings. "Just stay here with me. I will find something to eat later."

Erza complied with Jellal's request. She had taken care of his stress, and would let him take care of his stomach as he wished.


End file.
